


Knit One, Purl One

by trophic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cock Socks, Kink Meme, Knitting, M/M, Stargate Atlantis Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophic/pseuds/trophic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's knitting something special for Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit One, Purl One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Stargate Atlantis Kink Meme. Slightly edited and revised.

John casts on ten stitches. He doesn't want a big hole, but the silky yarn is pretty close to fingering weight, and it has to be big enough to be functional. He joins in the round and knits one row, then starts his increases on the second round, continuing every other round after that until he's got enough room.

Well, okay, one more increase. He doesn't want it too tight, and he knows he always underestimates the girth.

After that it's straight knitting in the round, double-pointed needle after double-pointed needle. Row after row, because length is an issue, too, and he wants it to fit perfectly the first time.

He goes with a few rows of rib-stitch at the end just to make it nice and snug, and casts off in the rib, just because he can. 

Then there's the question of a cord. Will it need one? It can't hurt, but he doesn't want it to chafe, so he goes with an I-cord. It knits up nice and quick, and then all he has to do is attach and weave in the end.

He's just cutting the yarn when the door opens. Perfect timing, but then, Ronon's always been good at that.

"Made you something," John says, and holds it up.

Ronon gives it an amused look. "Kinda small for a sock," he says.

John just smiles. "That's not where it goes," he says, and Ronon lifts an eyebrow.

"Still kinda small."

"Prove it," John says.

Ronon does his manly best, and really, he _is_ quite impressive, but John's got a good eye and the knitting is nice and stretchy, plus the cord holds it neatly in place when looped behind Ronon's balls.

"There's a hole at the end," Ronon says, looking down.

"Yeah," John says. "Let me show you what that's for."

It turns out the hole is exactly the right size. But next time, John figures, he's going to knit himself a washcloth for his face.


End file.
